Found
by Catcat1520
Summary: Tony's secret comes home. He couldn't be any happier
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS! IF I DID KATE WOULD BE LIVING AND TONY WOULD BE GAY. **

Tony Dinozzo sighed as he walked into his home, the smell of burgers and fries wafting through the house.

"Daddy!" He smiled as two small blurs wrapped themselves around his waist, their short brown hair tousled from an afternoon nap.

"Hey there Zeke, Rush, How are you two doing today?" The twin boys looked up at him, blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Good! Sissy took us to the park and we played on the swing sets..." Zeke began.

"And then we went for ice cream and came home to wait for you!" Rush finished smiling.

"Yea and now that he's home I know two little monsters who should go get cleaned up for supper." A light voice spoke from the kitchen doorway.

"Yes sissy!" The boys chorused bounding up the stairs.

Tony smiled and strode over wrapping his arms around the teemagers petite form. She giggled and looked up her brown eyes sparkling as he tugged lightly on a strand of her long blonde hair. "How was work dad? Catch any bad guys? Or how about another completely random disease?"

Tony smirked and tugged her hair sharply. "Shut it brat. Work was fine. How was school May?"

"Ugh boring! I had like three tests today, which I of course passed with flying colors, But then we just had to have a talk in class that made me start crying."

Tony looked at her concerned. "What kind of talk?"

May swallowed and looked away her eyes going misty. "We talked about military members going MIA missing in action. Some to be found, some never to come home. The teacher said that most don't come home and that many families are left wondering."

"That teachers wrong!" Zeke yelled tearily as he and his brother touched the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea papa will come home! He always does!" Rush agreed tears rolling down his cheeks.

Tony's throat tightened as he wrapped his children up in his arms. He remembered marrying his lover at the age of 25. and adopting a two year old little May a year later, then the twins when they were newborns three years after May. He remembered his husband Jason taking tours off and on until two years ago where he went on his last trip, only to go missing three months in. "He'll come back." Tony choked out, "No matter what it takes he will come back to us."

His children just sobbed clinging to their father.

Tony walked into the bullpen after proving the guilt of their latest killer. He couldn't stop thinking about the talk with his children the week before.

"Gear up!" Gibbs barked out.

"What do we got boss?" Tony asked throwing his bag over his shoulder as he walked into the elevator.

"3 MIA marines were finally found after over a year of capture. 1 dead upon arrival. We are meeting the other two at the Bethesda hospital."

Tony's breath hitched snatching his teammates attentions as his hand unconsciously reached and grasped the ring under his shirt.

Gibbs frowned at the reaction.

Tony paused as they entered hope blooming in his chest as he spotted the uniformed man waiting for them. Looking up the man spotted them and walked over his eyes never leaving Tony's.

"Gene.." Tony paused his voice cracking. "Gene what are you doing here?"

Gene stared at him his expression unreadable. "I was assigned to escort you gentlemen, and lady, to the room where the two survivors are."

"We appreciate this mr..." Tim spoke trying to be polite

"Staff Sergeant Gene Carter."

Tony smiled and ruffled the man's short blonde hair "Aww Gene you made Staff Sergeant! Nice dude!"

Gene hummed as the others looked on in fascination. He led them down the hall speaking softly. "We left them both on the first floor for easier access. They were pretty malnourished, but thanks to the efforts of one all three escaped. Sadly the youngest died on route here." He paused at a door and swallowed, his hand shaking slightly. "Oh and tony. He's waiting."

Tony's eyes widened his breath coming out in short bursts, tears pooling in his eyes as his team watched on warily.

Gene opened the door allowing them inside. Gibbs started talking to the doctors as McGee and Ziva talked to the guarding officers.

But Tony's focus was was on the lean tall, blonde male, with striking blue eyes. The man stood up drawing the rooms attention as he walked over and stood directly in front of Tony."Hey," He spoke his voice rough with emotion. "I came back."

Like a spell was broken, Tony launched himself at the man burying his face into the taller man's chest, sobs wracking his frame. "Jason! You're home!"

Jason's eyes glistened with tears as he wrapped his arms around his husbands form. "Hush love, hush. I'm here now. I missed you all so much. I'm so sorry."

Gibbs went to walk forward only to be held back by Gene who shook his head and mouthed ' wait and watch'.

A muffled response made Jason tilt Tony's head up. "What was that love?"

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness. Plus you didn't try to end up captured."

Jason chuckled as the NCIS team and Gene walked up to him. Jason reached up and repeated Tony's actions on Gene's hair, the young male shaking. "Call mom and tell her I'm home little brother."

"I already did."

"Tony?" Ziva questioned the man still clinging to his husband like a lifeline. "Who is this?"

Tony gripped his husbands hand tightly "Jason Meet Ziva David, Tim McGee, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Guys meet Gunnery Sergeant Jason Mick Carter, Gene's older brother and my husband."

What ever the group was expecting that was obviously not it. "Hu..Husband?" McGee stuttered. "Your gay?"

Tony laughed, "Nah I'm only attracted to this nutcase."

Jason feigned mock hurt. "Hey!"

"What about all of you dates and trunk calls?"

Jason and Tony snickered along with Gene and a few of the other marines in the room. "Booty. Booty call Ziva."

"And those were us actually." A light voice called from the door. The group turned to see a woman with long grey hair and May standing in the doorway. The woman smiled walking into the room. "Hello, I'm Pamela Carter, and this lovely beauty is May Dinozzo-Carter."

May covered her mouth with her hand tears trailing down her cheeks as she rushed into her fathers waiting arms. "PAPA!"

Jason smiled widely and spun her around. "Hey there baby girl! Oh I have missed you so much! You have gotten so big! I love you so so so much baby girl."

May wrapped her arms around her father's neck sniffling. "I missed you too papa! Don't leave us again! I don't care if I'm fourteen or six, Just don't leave again!"

"PAPA!" Two blurs screamed tackling Jason, causing him to bump into Tony and send them all into a heap on the tiled floor with an 'oomph'.

Tony laughed staring at his teams incredulous expressions. "Zeke, Rush, I know you've missed papa, but we don't want to hurt him when he just gets home do we?"

Tim and Gibbs smiled at the heartwarming sight, while Ziva's shoulders relaxed.

Gibbs sighed and walked over to head slap his SFA. "Why the hell didn't we know about them Dinozzo?"

Pamela giggled as she stepped next to them. she bent down and placed a kiss on jason's temple before straightening. "Simple. Don't ask, don't tell. Besides they told Vance and the other directors."

"But why not us? We would never judge." Tim asked a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"Again Don't ask don't tell." The couple spoke in union.

"But we have asked you." Ziva protested.

"No you asked about my latest 'conquest.'" Tony spoke quoting the last word. "After a while my mother in law and daughter decided to make it a game. Especially since someone," he pause looking at his husband, "hasn't been home in two years."

May gave a sympathetic look to her papa and giggled. "We are just glad he's home now."

"Yea daddy we still love you!" Zeke and Rush spoke simultaneously.

Jason chuckled and pulled Tony into a gentle kiss. "I know and trust me it is good to be home."

For all of his soul Tony couldn't agree more.

**Ok so that was my first ever NCIS one shot! I hope you liked! The children if you're wondering were all adopted before he became an agent at NCIS. **

**May - 14**

**Zeke and Rush- 11 **

**Please don't hesitate to send comments or criticism! **


	2. Authors note

**Attention! For all those who wanted a sequel or more in this series I am writing a prequel called ****_Lost_**** which is almost done and I will write a sequel once I am finished with ****_Lost. _****Thanks for all the reviews! **


End file.
